


Late night text's

by Rhinkhearted



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night text's

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluff fic, hope you enjoy it!

Link laid in bed, he wasn’t quite sure what time it was but it had to be after 3 am. He couldn’t sleep even though he felt exhausted from the family outing earlier that day. It was only day three of his vacation and yet he was ready to go back to work. He lay there in bed fidgeting for a while longer until finally he had enough, he eased himself out of bed being careful not to wake Christy and then he headed for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he sat hid cell phone on the table and then ambled over to the cabinet and grabbed himself a bowl and his box of Mini wheat's, then he fished a spoon out of the drawer and got his Hershey syrup and his peanut butter from the pantry. He placed all of it on the table and then retrieved the milk, he fixed his cereal and sat down at the table. He had just taken his first bite when his cell phone buzzed notifying him he had a text, who could that be so late at night? He wondered out loud. He picked his phone up and tapped in his password, the text was from Rhett.  
R : “hey man, you up?”  
L : “yeah bud, what’s wrong?”  
Link continued to eat while waiting on Rhett's reply, he didn’t honestly think anything was wrong. Rhett was probably just awake thinking about the multiverse theory or something.  
R : “Nothin really, just thinking. Did I wake you?”  
L : “Nah, I couldn’t sleep.”  
R : “You’re eating mini wheat's, aren’t you?.”  
Link chuckled and rolled his eyes. Rhett knew him so well, too well honestly.  
L : “No..okay..Yes. I was hungry okay?”  
R : “Ha! Knew it.”  
L : “You’re just jealous because Jessie would kick your butt if you ate anything close to this.”  
R : “She won’t even let me have white bread toast :( ”  
L : “You’re a grown man, eat whatever you want, Brother.”  
R : “psh, tell that to her and see how it goes”  
L : “No way, I don’t want my butt kicked”  
R : “Hey, Link?”  
L : “ Yeah, Rhett?”  
R : “ I miss you..”  
Link looked at his screen and sighed. He missed Rhett too, and if he was going to be 100% honest that’s why he couldn’t sleep. He felt too far away from his best friend and it made him sad.  
L : “I miss you too, Doofus.”  
R : “aw, why you gotta call me names huh?”  
L : “I’m sorry.”  
R : “Don’t be, I’m just messin with ya, brother. ”  
L : “I know.”  
R : “Less Than 40 days until I can see you again”  
L : “That’s so far away.”  
R : “ We’ll make it though.”  
L : “Yeah..get some sleep Rhett.”  
R : “Okay, you too.”  
L : “Rhett?”  
R : “Hmm?”  
L : “I uh..I love you.”  
R : “I love you too, Linkster.”  
Link washed his empty bowl and put away the other stuff. He slowly made his way back to bed, but instead of sleeping right away he read the last message from Rhett over and over. These next few weeks were going to feel like centuries. He finally dozed off clutching his phone to his chest.


End file.
